Ours
by little princess of mercury
Summary: One shot song fic to the song ours by Taylor Swift


Ours by little princess of mercury

A/N: This is what happens when I listen to music on Youtube. More often than not I end up getting inspiration for a one shot. For once this is going to be a Serena/Darien fic. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction would I?

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now my time is theirs<em>

Serena for once woke up early and marked off another day on her calendar. Her prince was finally coming home. She got ready and headed off to work. She arrived and got into the elevator and pushed the correct floor. She stood around hating the silence of the people in the elevator and wondering why she never took the stairs. She thought about the times that he had rode with her when he was home on break. They had laughed the entire ride and never told anyone what they had found funny. She got out of the elevator and walked over to her desk and started on the paperwork that awaited her.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>they'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>and the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>the jury's out, my choice is you<em> 

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>and life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours  
><em> 

As she filled out her paperwork she thought about the generals and scouts. They had never really approved of the relationship that she had with Darien. Her scouts gave up after seeing him die for her multiple times and the generals shut up when she pointed out that their relationships had been taboo as well. Malachite took pity on her when she finished school and gave her a job as a secretary in his law firm. She was shocked on the first day when she saw that one of the lawyers was Beryl. It seemed like she didn't remember but she watched her carefully in case she gained her memories.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>but I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

_And you'll say  
>don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>and life makes love look hard<br>The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours <em>

She had told Darien that Beryl was there the moment that she could and Darien told her not to worry that even if she gained her memories she was powerless without Metalia's power which she had destroyed. But she noticed that the next day it seemed like the generals were keeping watch more than usual. She looked up at the approaching footsteps and smiled at Malachite.

"Good morning Malachite. Here is your schedule for the morning and I take it that Jedite is running late again since he is not with you?" She said handing him a piece of paper.

Malachite nodded as he glanced at the paper. He looked up at her after he finished reading and said,

"I assume you are going to be leaving early? " Serena shook her head.

"I wish but there are too many reports that I have to have finished today. I have been staying late for the last week to try and avoid it but a certain lawyer whose name shall remain out of the conversation keeps giving me more work to do." She held out another piece of paper out to the side so that the rushing footsteps approaching could grab it. Jedite grabbed it as he passed and called out to her,

"Thanks Sere. I owe you lunch."

Serena laughed and shook her head. Malachite laughed as well.

"Does he realize how many lunches he owes you?" He asked her. She shook her head no and made a mark on a piece of paper. She did a quick count and told him,

"That is the 15th lunch. Anyway I need to get this paperwork done. And you have a client arriving in 10 minutes. Shall I bring you both coffees when he arrives?" Malachite nodded and said,

"I remember and yes that would be alright." He left to go get ready for the client and she started pulling out the case folders that he would need for the rest of the morning humming the tune of the star locket as she worked wishing that she could get out early to meet him at the airport. The morning went on as usual and when lunch came she was surprised when the generals walked out of the conference room and told her to stop working for the day. Nephrite looked at the clock and said,

"His plane lands in 3 hours. That gives you enough time to get home, change, eat, and get to the airport. The reports can wait till tomorrow and if anyone gives you grief about it send them our way and we will set them straight." Serena smiled and said,

"Thank you. I guess I should be getting out of here then. She stood and started walking to the elevator when it opened and out stepped Amara. Amara smiled at her princess and said,

"Hey Kitten I heard that you might need a lift." Serena nodded her head and said,

"But how…?"

"They called the scouts and we are taking care of you. We figured that you rode the bus here again and that you would need a ride to your apartment. By the way Mina took control of your apartment and they are all there. Serena nodded and they left.

_And it's not theirs to speculate  
>If it's wrong and<br>Your hands are tough  
>But they are where mine belong and<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
>With this song for you<em>

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
>'Cause my heart is yours<em> 

As they were riding to the apartment Serena's cell phone rang and when she looked at it and answered quickly.

"Hi mama. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you and Darien wanted to come over for dinner tonight. I know that you probably want to spend the evening just you two but I figured that you don't have much in the way of food at your house and I think that it would be cruel to make you both eat takeout when I can cook for you." Her mother told her.

"I don't know mama. After all papa doesn't like Darien and I don't want to have to put up with his talking down to Darien all night."

"Don't worry if you do decide to come over your father will be on his best behavior."

"Let me talk to Darien first and see what he thinks mama. After all he may want to just go home and sleep."

"I understand and I will talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>But they can't take what's ours<br>They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours<em>

Later that afternoon she was at the gate waiting for Darien to disembark and unknown to her all of the scouts and generals were there to watch the reunion. He disembarked and looked around and smiled when he saw his princess. He picked up the pace and when he reached her he wiped the tears off her face and kissed her. He handed her the star locket and she opened it. She smiled as the music started to play and said,

"Ours."


End file.
